


Tough day

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy had a tough day at the office and one of his friends is nagging him for something he doesn't want. And then there's Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not betaed. Just had to get this out a few days ago. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Percy sighed deeply as he opened the door to his apartment. He had only been away from work for a couple of days and the new colleague who full-body announced that he could do the tasks that Percy had to do each day, had turned out to be a failure. Not only that he didn’t do half of what was asked, Percy had more work to pick out the mistakes as if he had done everything from scratch. And their boss refused to see what a flake that bloke was, only good when someone else did the work for him. 

On top of it, Leon had bombarded him with messages about seeing a second play when they went to London, just before the one Percy wanted to see. The last performance of the play his most favorite actor in the world was in. Why didn’t Leon understand that he just didn’t want to concentrate on anything else that day? That he wanted to be the stalker fanboy who hung out at the stage door to get a glimpse of the blond hair and blue eyes and wide shoulders that made his heart speed up? Who, despite being almost two meters tall, went all jelly inside if the bloke just sent a smile his way? That any other day he would go see the second play, but not on the day that would be his last chance for quite a while?

And if that wasn’t enough, the a/c in the office had broken down and it had been unbearably hot and all Percy wanted to do now was take a cold shower and curl up on the couch. Or just kick off his shoes and curl up on the couch. Or just…curl up on the couch as he was. 

As he dropped his backpack and pulled his shirt from his pants, he noticed movement. “Merlin?”

Merlin stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a shy smile on his face. They weren’t together for too long and this was the first time Merlin had used the key Percy had given him. “Hi Perce, thought I’d surprise you…is it a bad time?”

Sighing, Percy shook his head. “I’m not the best company tonight.”

“Okay, I’ll…I’ll just turn off the stove before I leave.” 

“No,” yes, he was cranky, but that wasn’t Merlin’s fault and the sad look on Merlin’s face wouldn’t let him sleep at all. “No, don’t. Stay. I’ll…what are you making?”

A careful smile crept onto Merlin’s face. “Just a light rice dish. It’s too warm for anything else. I made tea from fresh peppermint. And there’s ice cream, too.” 

Percy took the two steps towards Merlin and wrapped his arms around him and put a kiss on his forehead. Most of the weight of the day fell off of him as he closed his eyes and just held Merlin close. Sweet Merlin, who let him fanboy all he wanted, knowing that it was just a fantasy, who was always there when he needed him most, who always did the right thing and knew the right words to say. Merlin, who had dropped into his life at the gym where he more or less fell off a bench and Percy had caught him – Merlin would forever deny the falling part and Percy would insist that this was exactly what happened, so the truth was probably somewhere in between. Merlin, who was the first man who had accepted him the way he was.

“Why don’t you take a shower while I finish cooking and after dinner you can tell me all about your day, okay?”

Holding on for just a moment longer, Percy nuzzled into Merlin’s hair. “It’s not so important.”

Merlin let go and threw Percy a look. “It is, you were a mess when you came in. So…shower, dinner, talk…and if all of that didn’t help, I’ll give you one of my expert massages that will totally relax you.” 

Percy grinned at the twinkle in Merlin’s eye, put a quick peck on Merlin’s lips and turned to walk into the bathroom. One of these days, he would tell Merlin that he loved him.


End file.
